gelofogofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dragão
Dragões lindos e maravilhosos são criaturas mágicas que existiram nos continentes de Westeros e Essos. Por mais de 150 anos foram considerados extintos, e os únicos traços restantes de sua existência eram pedras que, thumbsupostamente, teriam sido ovos de dragão. Recentemente, porém, Daenerys Targaryen conseguiu chocar três ovos. Aparência Dragões são criaturas reptilianas com escamas, com apenas duas pernas e duas asas (usando suas asas como pernas da frente, apesar de alguns desenhos relacionados à Canção de Gelo e Fogo exibi-los com quatro patas e um par de asas). Tem dentes e garras afiadas, asas de couro e pescoços e caudas longas, com cristas espinhosas nas costas. Quando pequenas, tem o tamanho de um gato, e podem chegar a tal estatura que podem engolir um mamute inteiro. Os polidos crânios dos dragões Targaryen parecem ônix brilhante, e seus dentes são adagas curvadas de diamante negro. Seus ossos são negros devido à grande concentração de ferro. O osso de dragão é uma matéria prima muito procurada.thumb|Crânio de um dragão na Fortaleza Vermelha. Características Um grande calor emana dos corpos dos dragões, a ponto de produzirem vapor em noites frias. Liberam uma chama extremamente quente pelas ventas, e cozinham carne antes de comer. São capazes de formar fortes laços com os humanos que os criam. Tem um razoavelmente alto nível de inteligência, e podem ser treinados para servirem como montarias de batalha e obedecerem comandos verbais.thumb|left Dragões crescem enquanto vivos, mas não se sabe até que idade podem viver, ou até que tamanho podem crescer - se existe um limite. O maior e mais antigo dragão Targaryen, Balerion, viveu cerca de 200 anos e podia engolir um mamute inteiro, mas dragões criados em cativeiro, acredita-se, são menores do que aqueles criados como selvagens. Não tem frame|Daenerys Targaryen e seu dragão Drogon em A Dança dos Dragões.diferenciação de gênero, mas botam grandes ovos escamados para reproduzir. Dragões, acredita-se, são intrinsecamente ligados a magia e às estações do mundo. Desde que os dragões extinguiram-se de Westeros, o poder da magia esvaiu-se e os invernos esfriaram. Contos de dragões de gelo com bafos gelados são contados em Winterfell pela Velha Ama. Não se sabe se tais dragões são inteiramente imaginários. História Dragões são nativos do continente de Essos, e foram descobertos 5 mil anos atrás pelos Valirianos nos Quatorze Fogos, um anel de vulcões na Península de Valíria. os Valirianos tornaram-se mestres na arte de criar dragões, usando-os como armas em guerras para erguer um grandioso Império. Após a Perdição de Valíria, os únicos dragões que se sabe terem sobrevivido pertenciam aos Targaryen da Pedra do Dragão. A Casa Targaryen os usou para conquistar e forjar os Sete Reinos. No decorrer de cento e cinquenta anos, os Targaryen montaram seus dragões como símbolo de poder; o Rei Jaehaerys I, levou seis dragões consigo para uma visita ao Protetor do Norte. Foi construído o Fosso do Dragão em Porto Real para criar e abrigar os dragões, e mantiveram no mínimo 19 criaturas (número de crânios guardados nos porões da Fortaleza Vermelha). Com o passar dos séculos, os dragões Targaryen pereceram, a maioria deles tendo sido morta na Dança dos Dragões, e nas gerações seguintes não tornaram-se tão grandes como seus pais. O último dragão foi uma criatura atrofiada, doente e deformada, morta durante o reinado de Aegon III, que por isso foi chamado de Veneno de Dragão. Havia sido uma fêmea verde, pequena e com asas murchas, e pôs cinco vos que nunca chocaram. Meistres tem sugerido que dragões deveriam estar sob o céu ao invés de presos em gaiolas ou celas do Fosso do Dragão, apesar de gigantesca estatura. Após sua extinção, as únicas reminiscências dos dragões são seus crânios, e alguns ovos petrificados. Os ovos s the only remnants of dragons that remained were their skulls and a few petrified eggs. Os ovos tem um altíssimo valor, tanto por sua beleza e natureza exótica, bem como por seu potencial para chocar dragões. Houve muitas tentativas fúteis de dar origem a dragões a partir dos ovos petrificados. Baelor I, o Abençoado, orava sobre os ovos na esperança de fazê-los chocar. Aegon III reuniu nove feiticeiros de além do Mar Estreito para usar magia para chocar os ovos. A Tragédia de Solarestival resultou de uma tentativa do Rei Aegon V usando, acredita-se, fogovivo. A arte de domar e comandar os dragões a ponto de cavalgá-los é considerada pertida, exceto por alguns livros excepcionalmente raros. Enfim, Daenerys Targaryen conseguiu chocar três ovos, ao sacrificar Mirri Maz Duur na pira funeral de seu esposo, e entrando nas chamas. Com a troca feita por Dany, vida por vida, nasceram os primeiros dragões em mais de cento e cinquenta anos. Segundo lendas, um dragão pode ser domado pelo som do Berrante do Dragão. Dragões de Daenerys *Drogon *Rhaegal *Viserion Dragões históricos *Balerion *Meraxes *Asa de Prata *Syrax *Urrax *Vhagar Ovos de dragão conhecidos * Ovo de Aegon V - com redemoinhos brancos e verdes. * Ovo de Aerion Targaryen - dourado e prateado, com veias de cores de fogo. * Ovo de Ambrose Butterwell - vermelho. * Ovo de Euron Greyjoy, que diz tê-lo atirado ao mar. Referências Nota: Esta página utiliza conteúdo da A Wiki Of Ice And Fire. O conteúdo original está aqui em Dragon. A lista de autores pode ser vista no histórico da página. Categoria:Criaturas